The Life Plan
by AM Wake
Summary: AJ is allowed to marry either the lovable punk, Phil Brooks, or her guardian, Hunter's choice, Leati Anoa'i. She wants her freedom, but Hunter will not allow it. Her professor, Steve Austin, isn't a big fan of Phil, even though he wants AJ to be happy. Who will she end up with?
1. Chapter 1

Executive Elders, the Principal Elder, Nurses, Lifetime Professors, and Athletics workers never age. They are set at one certain age that only changes when an Executive Elder changes it.

At birth, a baby would be taken by a nurse to a private room. The baby would be assessed for ten minutes by one of four Executive Elders, who would put together a life plan, including hair color, name, height, weight, athletics, eyes, body type, strengths, weaknesses, lifetime professor, two career fields, two choices of marriage, and the choice of whether they will have a son or daughter. The Plan would be sent to the Principal Elder, Vincent McMahon, for approval.

March 19, 1987, a certain tan female baby was brought into Assess Room A1 by Nurse Guerrero. She was placed into a padded metal basket that hung below the table, built into the table.

A man in a suit and red tie sat in a chair with a two inch thick, five inch long, black leather book with some words are typed in. He would put down her personal info and who she was accessed by and in what room. Then he would return to his office and begin work on the LP.

He opened the book to the first page. It read Life Plan of _. March 19, 1987.' He turned to the table of contents on the next pages and found that Personal & Body were on page 4, the next page.

He turned to page 4. He filled out the basic Assessor info with his black pen.

Assessor: Hunter Hearst Helmsley

Room: A1

DOB: March 19, 1987

Time: 3:39 AM

He picked out the baby and she blinked and grinned at him. He smiled, something he rarely did while assessing.

On the paper the nurse had brought, he copied the info into the book.

Mother: Maria Mendez

Father: Robert Julio Mendez SR

Siblings: Robert Julio Mendez JR

Weight at Birth: 6 pounds, 3 ounces

He put down his pen and held her closer. He felt her nuzzle her head and soon she was asleep. He placed her carefully in the basket. Now he faced the beginning of his process.

He looked at the page and moved down to 'Adulthood' and then looked at his watch and closed his eyes.

He put his finger on his watch and opened his eyes. The number was 5. He did it again. 2.

He moved his pen to height and wrote 5'2. He thought for a second and moved his pen to weight and wrote 107. Next to body type he wrote athletic and flexible. Next to eyes he wrote light brown and next to hair he put long and jet black. His favorite thing to do was to write the marriage choice profiles and name the baby. He would do these things last.

He picked up the baby and closed his book. She woke up and wrapped her hand around his finger and do he smiled. He kissed her head and hit the buzzer on the table that called the nurse back. Nurse Guerrero came and took the baby back to her mother.

Hunter grabbed the book and his pen. He tucked the pen into his pocket and held the book tightly in his hands. He walked out of the room and into the hallway of the hospital. He locked the room and wandered the hallway and climbed down the stairs. Soon he was in the parking lot. He climbed into his black f250 and drove towards the Executive Towers.

It was maybe eight AM when his office door opened. Stephanie, another of the four Executive Elders, entered and handed him and a coffee.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"What's wrong Hunter?" Stephanie asked. She, like Hunter, was un married without children and had no intention of marrying.

"Around 3 this morning I was brought a tan baby girl. Something about her made me really happy. I've been working on her LP since."

"You? Work five hours straight on an LP?"

"Yeah, it's a miracle, I know. Now, if you please..."

Stephanie left and Hunter returned to his job. He had only four things left to fill out. The career fields, lifetime professor, marriage choices, and the name.

He turned to the page that would hold the career fields. The first was an easy choice: Athletics. The second field may have been a bit harder, but finally, he figured it out: Lifetime Professor. Being listed as a candidate for being a Lifetime Professor was very rare but also was a honor. Of course, you had to go through a process to become one, and if you failed, you must turn to the other choice.

Next he turned to the page that would hold the child's Lifetime Professor and where they would be taught.

Lifetime Professor: Steve Austin

Location: Broken Skull

Steve Austin was probably the toughest guy ever. He would celebrate by drinking but his one rule was never to be drunk. Broken Skull was a large Mountain Ranch. On that ranch was a large indoor multipurpose facility. If you were with Steve Austin at Broken Skull, you were bound to have a good future.

He looked to the marriage choice pages. He looked at the right page first. He would right his second choice. The rule was that he could only assign children he assessed.

He walked to the shelf in his room and pulled out two books, both copies of LPs. He opened the second book and changed one of the marriage choices to be the baby when was planning now, even writing the name he had chosen. He did the same to the first book. He sent out an alert that he had changed up two LPs and that parents should make sure their child has the updated version.

He returned to his book. He wrote his second choice on the right page.

(Adulthood)

Name: Phillip Jack Brooks

Father: Jack Brooks

Mother: Melissa Brooks

Born: October 26, 1978

Height: 6'2

Weight: 212 lbs

Career Choices: Athletics, Business

Lifetime Professor and Location: Steve Austin, Broken Skull

He looked back to the left page.

(Adulthood)

Name: Roman Reigns

Father: Sika Reigns

Mother: Patricia Reigns

Height: 6'6

Weight: 275 lbs

Career Choices: Athletics, Management

Lifetime Professor and Location: Steve Austin, Broken Skull

He chose these two men because they were candidates for Athletics, both taught at Broken Skull, and both had rich history. Phillip's mother was a nurse and his father was a failing lawyer. Being a lawyer at all was good. Roman's family was well known for their athletic abilities.

Finally he turned to the name.

Name: April Jeanette Mendez

Nickname: AJ

A/N- Like so far? Let me know if I should continue in a review.


	2. Banished

It was about four months later that the reunion occurred.

Hunter stood up to go to the hospital to assess a new baby he had been assigned to. Instead, Vince walked through the door.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Mr. McMahon. What are you doing here?"

"I reassigned Kane to the new baby. Shawn takes the next one. Then Steph. Then you. Anyway, a family has decided that they would like Removal by Banishment."

"For the last time, Banishment is the only way to Remove. Don't call it Removal by Banishment. Anyway, am I working the case?"

"Yes. They have two children, and you know the rules."

"Yeah, I know."

Vince dropped the file of the family down and left.

The second he left, the family came in. They were very tan. They had a teenage son and wrapped baby in a black blanket.

"Hello. My name is Robert, my son Robbie, and my wife Maria."

"Hello Robert, Robbie, Maria. Please sit. Now, you know the rules. Since you have two children, you must decide which will stay."

"Maria and I have thought about it, and we would like our daughter to stay. She is very young."

Robert handed the baby to Hunter and he walked to the lounge area of his office. Hunter picked up a decorative plant from a built in padded basket like the one from the assess rooms. He placed the baby on the basket and returned to the desk.

He got and walked to a counter top and the fridge. He pulled out three water bottles. He then pulled out a unmarked bottle of white liquid. He looked at the ingredient list, the only thing on the bottle.

Warning: Poison

50% ground cocaine, 35% rat poison, 10% milk, 5%water

Shaking his head, he poured the Poison into three bottles. He saw a bit of powder on the bottom of each bottle, put on the caps, and shook them.

He opened the door. "Hey Brad!" He called. His assistant Brad walked in.

"Yes?"

"Watch that baby for me. Robert, you and your family, follow me."

He led the three two a white room with a man sitting in a chair.

"Hey Dr. Amann." Hunter said.

"Hey Hunter. What do we got?"

"Banishment."

"Really? We haven't had any of those in twenty years."

"Yeah. I know."

Dr. Amann opened three of four doors in the middle of the wall. They were each two feet by two feet. He rolled out three stretchers and they hung over the floor. He pulled down the poles that was connect under the stretchers and brought them down to the floor to hold up the stretchers.

"Lay down on these stretchers." He said. Robert took the left, his wife took the right, and their son took the middle. Doc put their ankles in ankle cuffs connected to the stretchers. He also put straps over their shins and thighs, along with their abdomens. He took their arms and cuffed them to each side. He opened a large cabinet. He pulled out a large steel box with no front or back walls. There was a hole on top. He put one over each persons head. He secured each side down and made sure the hole was over the persons mouth. Each thing was five inches above their heads.

"Why are you doing this?" Robert asked.

"It's a secret. But since you have no future, you can know. Banishment is death. It's not going to hurt."

The three gasped. Doc grabbed three inch wide clear tubes. He forced them into the holes and into the peoples mouth and they screamed. Doc turned off the lights. He grabbed a few bottles of plain water colored green. He poured one down each tube and the green stained the sides of each tube. Each person swallowed the water. Each tube started glowing. Next he grabbed one of the poison bottles. He poured it down the woman's tube. She drank it and a few seconds later she was limp. He did the same to Robert and the son. He pulled a lever on the wall. The places where the people came from started glowing orange and the room become increasingly warm. He removed all the restraints and the tubes. He put his left hand on the edge of the Roberts stretcher and his right on the pole. He pulled up the pole and pushed the stretcher and Robert into the flames. He did the same to the woman and son.

"I'll call Calloway to came get the remains. 'Taker is what he likes to be called cause of what he does."

A few hours later Vince walked into Hunters office. Hunter was cradling to baby.

"You assessed this baby a month ago. You named her AJ. Who do you want her to go to."

Hunter smiled, remembering who she was.

Ten minutes later, Vince had said yes and left and Hunter cradled AJ to his chest. He remembered what he said to Vince.

"I take her."


End file.
